


No Matter Where You Are

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Internship - Freeform, stuart twombly fluff, stuart twombly x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: Inspired by "I Love You, I Love You. It's Disgusting" by Broadside.





	No Matter Where You Are

> _“You rescued me when my mind was in a prison,_
> 
> _You set me free when no one else would listen.”_

“You should do it, Stuart! You’ll never have a chance like this again!” Y/N encouraged. He sighed as he looked over at her. They were lying on his bed and he’d been telling her about the internship offer at Google and his concerns about going.

“I dunno, Y/N. What if it’s just a waste of my summer and it doesn’t help me at all? What if it’s time that I could spend taking extra classes?” he questioned as she played with his hair. She rolled her eyes at that.

“Don’t be silly, Stewie,” she laughed. “An internship at Google is going to look good no matter where you go.”

She was right, of course. She usually was.

“And you’re one of the smartest people I know. They’d be crazy not to give a spot to you,” she continued. “Imagine all the amazing things that that wonderful mind of yours could do for Google. I have no doubts at all that you can do this.”

He smiled at that and she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’d have to leave you for a while though,” he pointed out and she waved it away.

“I’m not going to let you miss this chance because you’re worried about me. I don’t want to hold you back,” she replied. Then realizing that he didn’t seem so sure, added, “I’m going to be disappointed, if you don’t at least apply for it.”

“That’s all you had to say, babe,” he laughed as he pushed himself up off the bed and she followed. “I never want to disappoint you.”

“Get to work then, and I’ll see you in a little bit,” she said. He jumped when she smacked his butt and then they both laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You can do this, baby. I know you can and Google won’t want to let you go.”

He sighed as he watched her disappear out his bedroom door. She was amazing and she’d helped put his mind at ease more than she could possibly know. He wasn’t good at relationships. He hadn’t had very many relationships, but he was pretty sure that being separated for two months wasn’t good for them. Her reassurances had steadied his resolve.

> _“Collapse into my arms,_
> 
> _I’ll take care of your heart.”_

Stuart took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Y/N’s shoulders as she collapsed onto the sofa and snuggled in closer to him. His heart was racing and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was nervous about the email in his inbox or excited about it.

“Are you going to open it?” she asked as she watched his thumb hover over the unread email. She glanced up at him when he didn’t respond immediately and his brown eyes met hers.

“I’m not sure that I’m ready for the disappointment,” he replied.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stuart!” she said. She tugged his phone from his hand and opened the email that he had been staring at for the past twenty minutes. She covered her mouth as she gasped and then slung her arms around him.

“You made it!” she squealed.

“What?” he asked, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he reached for the phone.

“You got a spot! You’re a Google intern, Stuart!” she laughed, handing his phone back to him as she stood up, too excited to keep sitting. He read the email quickly and then looked up at her with a grin.

“I did it!” he laughed, standing up and wrapping his arms around her, rocking their bodies back and forth.

“I told you!”

“Thank you,Y/N,” he said, pushing her back so that he could look into her eyes as he said it.

“You did all of this on your own. I didn’t do any of the work. This is all you,” she laughed, tugging him closer to press her cheek to his chest.

“But I wouldn’t have done it, if you hadn’t encouraged me to,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.

> _“Though the distance grows between us, girl,_
> 
> _Our love won’t fall apart.”_

Stuart glanced back at the bus, his hands holding tightly to the straps of his backpack. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Y/N.

“It’s just a couple months and then you’ll be back. You can talk to me whenever you want. That’s what cellphones are for,” smiled Y/N. “If you need anything, I’m right here.”

“I know. I’m just, I’m really going to miss you,” he replied. “It’ll be weird not seeing you everyday.”

“Oh, don’t be so sappy, Stewie,” she chided, but he could see that there were tears at the corners of her eyes. “Just a couple months. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you get back.”

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug, so tight that she pretended that she couldn’t breath and he had to pull away. When he did though, she looped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss. They pulled away and he started to back towards the bus.

“I’m going to text you everyday, I don’t care how busy I am,” he warned.

“You better call me too, Stewie,” she replied.

> _“I’ll take care of your heart,_
> 
> _No matter where we are.”_

Stuart smiled down at his phone as he read Y/N’s message. He was halfway through the internship and he was having the time of his life, but he was ready to see her again. He missed her so much and her text told him that she felt the same.

 **Y/N:**  It’s super late and you’re probably asleep. I hope that you’re getting your beauty sleep anyway, not that you need to be any more beautiful, but I just wanted to let you know how incredibly proud of you, I am. If anyone can do it, it’s you. I miss you lots XOXO

He hadn’t called her in a few days, he’d just been too busy with the internship, but texting just wasn’t enough. He missed her voice. He glanced at the clock. It was three a.m. It didn’t matter, he could catch up on sleep later. She picked up on the second ring.

“Stewie?” She sounded tired, but happy that he’d called.

“Hey, babe,” he said quietly, pushing himself out of bed and going into the bathroom so that he wouldn’t wake his roommate. He flipped the lightswitch on as he closed the door.

“I didn’t think that my message would wake you. I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It didn’t. I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to talk to you anyway,” he replied as he pressed his back to the door. “I’m sorry that I’ve been so busy.”

“It’s okay. I know what’s riding on this. I want you to do your best,” she said.

“I’m so nervous about this, Y/N,” he admitted. “This is a big deal. If I can score this job, I won’t have to worry about anything when I graduate.”

“You mean when,” she corrected. He sighed and sunk down to the floor. She must’ve heard his sigh because she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“We’re on teams, Y/n,” he replied, sliding his hand over his face and letting his head fall back against the door.

“What’s wrong with that?” she questioned. “I know that you don’t always get along that well with other people, Stuart, but you can handle this.”

“Only the top team’s members are guaranteed jobs,” he replied. “And we’ve got two old guys who are struggling so hard. I don’t even really know how they wound up here.”

“Stuart, baby, I promise you, if you do your best, then you’ll have nothing to be ashamed of, if your team loses. But I bet you’ll still get a job. You’re amazing,” she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. “And don’t be so harsh on them, just try to help them out as much as you can.”

“Thanks, Babe,” he murmured and then yawned.

“I think it’s time for us to get some sleep,” she laughed. “Just call me when you get time.”

“I will,” he replied and then added quietly, “I miss you, Y/N.”

“I miss you too, Stuart,” she said. “I, uh, goodnight, Stuart.”

> _“You’re lovely, yeah, you’re so lovely,_
> 
> _And I’m so lucky, so damn lucky,_
> 
> _And I need you to know that.”_

When Stuart walked out to the parking lot, he was still buzzing from the knowledge that he’d gotten a job at Google. He’d kept quiet about it, wanting to wait until he could tell Y/N face-to-face.

He saw her across the parking lot, leaning against her car, wearing her favorite red dress and he ran for her without even telling his team that he was going. He’d waited too long to see her again. 

She smiled and stepped forward when she saw him, ready to wrap her arms around him, but he had another idea. He held her tight as he lifted her up off the ground and spun her around.

“I love you,” he said before he could stop himself, the words spilling out of his mouth as he set her down. She stared up at him with wide eyes and he realized with horror that she wasn’t saying anything back and his heart was pounding faster than was probably safe. Then a smile spread across her lips.

“I love you too,” she said, hugging him and he held her close for a moment, his fingers tangled in her hair and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo. She pushed away and looked up at him. “I almost let it slip once, but I wasn’t sure that you felt the same way.”

“I was just as afraid,” he laughed. “But I want you to know that you’re the most beautiful amazing girl that I have ever met.”

She gave him another hug and buried her face in his chest as both of their faces turned red.

“I got the job!” he said after a few moments of holding each other.

“Oh my god! I knew you could do it!” she smiled., pushing away to grin up at him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Y/N. You are a freaking blessing. I’m so lucky to have you around,” he said with a smile as he grabbed her hand. “C’mon, I want you to meet my team.”


End file.
